


After the Show

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-13
Updated: 2012-03-13
Packaged: 2020-02-04 14:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18606238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Bonamana/Miinah. 83 line loving. It wasn't planned. It wasn't thought about. Months and months of sexual frustration was the fuel, fanservice the catalyst, and a hand purposely brought too low, along with the tight press of their bodies, was the spark.





	After the Show

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally submitted to the Super Junior Pic Fics tumblr.

It wasn't planned. It wasn't thought about. Months and months of sexual frustration was the fuel, fanservice the catalyst, and a hand purposely brought too low, along with the tight press of their bodies, was the spark.

 

They could still hear the screams ringing in their ears, the pounding of the beats of their songs doubling for a heartbeat. The eldest stood in the common area of the dorm, sending his dongsaengs to their respective beds – or in some cases the same bed because he knew that they'd end up there together anyway – and feeling a searing gaze on his back.

 

Once most of the doors had shut, Leeteuk slowly turned around, finally meeting the amused eyes of his only age-mate. “What?” he asked, a tad irritated. Heechul always did things over the top, and Leeteuk was looking forward to a little privacy and quiet – especially after what the younger had done during rehearsal and performance. Heechul's amused expression didn't abate, instead it only grew more amused.

 

“A little irritable, _hyung_?”

 

If he knew that it wouldn't send his nine-day-younger dongsaeng into cackling laughter, he would have ground his teeth, uttered a pithy and anatomically impossible suggestion – one that would have shocked the hell out of his fans, who saw him a little purer than what his dongsaengs did – and slammed the door shut to his room. Letting his gaze sharpen a bit, he stalked over to the younger man. “A little,” he seethed. “All thanks to you.”

 

The famous smirk twisted Heechul's face, unholy amusement lighting up the dark eyes. “Well, well, well, out of all of us, I didn't expect you to be into males,” he teased.

 

Growling, Leeteuk moved even closer, making Heechul plaster himself against the wall. “You know damn well that I'm not.”

 

It was something that everyone knew, but wasn't talked about in the idol business. A lot of groups had dating bans, and although the members of Super Junior were free to date, sometimes it wasn't worth the hassle of always disguising and lying and the constant _worry_ that came along with dating. And throw together males who lived in very close proximity with each other, sometimes had to share a bed, and yes – got really horny and sexually frustrated with absolutely no outlet (other than their own hands) for months and years on end – sometimes things just happened.

 

Leeteuk knew that he was interested in women – he'd dated several, and had sex with more than a few – but when he hadn't had a girlfriend in who knows when and hadn't gotten laid even longer than that, well, Heechul's full-body press, and his long fingers ghosting over his stomach and just barely brushing his crotch on stage – in front of hundreds of fans – during rehearsal had brought the frustration to a boiling point.

 

“But what I am right now is incredibly turned on.”

 

Heechul huffed and shifted slightly, but it was enough to tell the elder that he wasn't the only one who was frustrated, which was a surprise, given Heechul's wide range of contacts. “And what do you want me to do about it?”

 

Leeteuk wanted to smirk, but let his lips curve just enough to let his dimple flash. Letting his body press lightly against Heechul's, he used one of his hands to brush a strand of hair behind an ear, then leaned forward. “Clean up your mess,” he whispered into the bared ear. He pulled back, and they stared at each other almost silently – their sharp breathing provided the beats that their bodies would faithfully follow – for several seconds.

 

Finally, Heechul growled and pushed forward, their lips connecting without hesitation, and hands blindly grabbing for the other. Their mouths opened without hesitation, tongues darting forward to brush and taste the other while fingers plucked at clothing and tangled in locks of hair as they nearly dragged themselves to an empty room. Leeteuk's eyes cracked open, and he discovered that they were in his room, which suited him just fine. Closing and locking the door, he half pushed and half dragged Heechul towards his bed, both of them shedding their clothes along the way, often being helped along by the other.

 

They collapsed on his bed, both of them stroking bare skin.

 

“Shit, it's been a long time since I've done this,” Heechul muttered, looking at Leeteuk's bare body.

 

“Same here,” Leeteuk replied.

 

They stopped their inspection of each other and their eyes met. Almost as one, their lips twitched and they both huffed out a laugh at their predicament. Leeteuk leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Heechul's soft lips as his hand reached down to tweak a nipple. They'd done this only been like this once before – the occasional, furtive handjob when the other was becoming a little too annoying to the other members didn't really count in their books (that was stress relief and making the other pleasant to be around again) – but like muscle memory, he remembered what Heechul liked.

 

His mouth followed his tongue, and Heechul arched off of the bed with a low growl at the feel of teeth. Slipping a hand further down over the lean stomach, he circled his fingers around Heechul's cock, hearing the choked cry. Smiling more towards himself than anything else, he gave the younger man a couple of soft strokes, not wanting to end this too soon because of rawness. One harder stroke had Heechul hissing.

 

“You had best have kept...”

 

“Nightstand,” Leeteuk answered promptly, his fingers loosening slightly, but not giving up the rhythm. His fingers were quickly coated with the small stash of lube he kept – mostly for masturbation purposes – and he worked the cool substance through his fingers as he stroked Heechul's cock, then down to gently cup the sac and tease the patch of skin right behind it.

 

He chuckled at the strong reaction from the man beneath him.

 

“It has been a while, hasn't it, Heenim?” Even now, he couldn't resist teasing.

 

“Yes, you goddamn tease. Which means you're spreading your legs first,” Heechul snapped.

 

“Oh really? Since you're the one that got me in this state to begin with, I should get to decide who spreads first,” he growled right back.

 

Heechul snorted, and with the fast reflexes and wiry strength that not many were privileged to know about, Leeteuk was suddenly on his back, Heechul between his legs, and their cocks rubbing together. The younger man smirked down at him, and Leeteuk knew that they could argue about order all night long, but it was late, he was so fucking hard it was painful, and they still had another bout of sex to go when they caught their breath. The second round was softer, longer, more concentrated on making each other feel good, and the one who bottomed on the first round would get to top on the second.

 

“Sure about that _Jungsu_?” Heechul whispered, rocking his hips forward.

 

Leeteuk moaned loudly, not only from the friction, but also Heechul whispering his real name. “Dammit, fine, fine, fine.”

 

“What's your schedules for tomorrow?”

 

“Fuck, we couldn't have discussed this when I still had brain cells to rub together?” Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes from the flushed cheeks, swollen lips, and dark, seductive eyes above him, he forced his brain into remembering his schedules for the next day.

 

“I don't have to dance, but being able to sit mildly comfortably would be nice,” he finally answered.

 

Heechul snorted a laugh. “I had to dance the next day,” he reminded as he coated his fingers with lubrication, letting some of it drip in between their bodies.

 

“I already apologized for that,” Leeteuk shot back.

 

Heechul playfully nipped at his lips. “And you did it so well, too. That was by far one of the better blowjobs I've gotten.”

 

“Happy to know you appreciated my hard work. Now are we going to get on with this or just chat all fucking night... Ahhhhhh.”

 

“You were saying?” Heechul asked as a long finger slipped inside. “Damn, Jungsu, it really has been a while, hasn't it? You're tight.”

 

He just nodded, concentrating on making his body relax. He knew what to expect, and recalling the last time helped him, along with a couple of deep breaths. Catching Heechul's lips, he rocked down onto the finger, feeling the smile form on the other man's lips.

 

Heechul pulled back from the kiss, his eyes still full of lust, but there was affection mixed in there as he slowly pushed another finger inside. Even with all of their snapping at each other, neither really wanted to cause undue physical pain to the other, and with as fast as all of this had started, they both slowed down. Leaning over his elder, Heechul nipped at an ear, then whispered every move that he planned on making.

 

Leeteuk wanted to smack his hand against his forehead. Of all people to discover that dirty talk turned him on like nothing else – it just had to be Heechul, who was definitely good at it. And it didn't hurt that his fingers were buried inside him, and with just a slight curl...

 

“Fuck, right there,” he harshly panted out, not really caring how loud he was.

 

“Sounds like an invitation.”

 

“Heenim, just hurry it up please.”

 

“Mmm, you are rather attractive when you beg.”

 

Forget fucking Heechul, Leeteuk was damned tempted to just strangle the man, then just as promptly forgot what he was supposed to be mad about when a third finger was added, and every single thrust in landed right on his prostate. The delicious torture lasted a few more minutes before Heechul pulled his fingers out, earning him a hiss from Leeteuk.

 

“Jungsu...”

 

“Yes, Heenim.”

 

It took a while, but not as long as their first time, for both of them to be moaning about just how _good_ this felt after months of celibacy. Heechul moaned, long and low, when he pulled out and pushed back in.

 

“Oh _fuck_...”

 

“When you quit clenching, I'll be happy to do so.”

 

“I'm trying...”

 

He felt the second his body relaxed, and Heechul did as well. With a wicked – and strained – smile, he moved, and Leeteuk only had a second of warning before Heechul's teeth met his shoulder, peppering the skin with bites, and sucking harshly when he didn't bite down. And in between it all were Leeteuk's increasingly loud moans of 'yes, yes, yes, _fuck yes_ ' and versions of Heechul's name.

 

Heechul reached between their bodies, stroking Leeteuk's cock since the man was incapable of doing it himself, and relished in the dull pain that was dull fingernails digging into the skin of his back. Speeding up his thrusts, he gave one particularly hard squeeze to the cock in his hand and shifted his position just a little.

 

Leeteuk would swear that he saw nothing but stars at that point – every thrust was hitting his prostate perfectly, and between that, Heechul stroking his cock and the hard suck on a collarbone, it was too much. Giving into the searing pleasure was easy, and he did it gladly, feeling Heechul still slightly before a hard thrust, and a groaned version of his name mixing in with the scream of Heechul's name that was still echoing around in his head – and the room.

 

They enjoyed the closeness of each other as they cleaned themselves up as best as they could with tissues, and settled in the post coital glow softly stroking the others skin for another ten minutes. Eventually, they did rise from the bed and make their way to the bathroom, unconcerned with their state of undress.

 

What they didn't expect was a sleepy Donghae standing in the doorway of his shared room – sharing with two others that night instead of the normal one. “The rest of us can keep that stuff quiet, why can't you?” he half whined.

 

“Sorry, Donghae-ah,” Heechul said as he breezed by. “Guess I'm just that good.”

 

“Ugh, I really didn't need to think about that. If you're going to do round two, do everyone a favor and gag each other. Hyuk's busy trying to stuff a pillow into his ears, and I'd like to have some nice dreams.”

 

Leeteuk and Heechul shared a look, rife with amusement. “Go back to bed, Donghae,” Leeteuk finally said. Donghae nodded and bid them a good night for hopefully the last time, then closed his door sharply. A few seconds after that, they heard the sound of music start up from not only Donghae's room, but also from all of the other rooms on the floor.

 

They at least waited until they were under the shower spray to let out the laughter.


End file.
